Deal with the Devil
by Damonlover9162
Summary: One dark stormy night Isabelle Gilbert made a deal with a mysterious man who appeared in her room after she gave birth to a stillborn. In desperation to have her child live she signs a blood binding contract with the man, with no regards to what it said. Now almost sixteen years later Elena Gilbert is having dreams of a blue eyed demon. The devil to who her mother sold her soul to.
1. The deal

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**New story, if you like and want me to continue let me know by leaving reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A wailing cry echoed through the large house that dark stormy night. A woman clutched onto her baby, who didn't cry, who's little face didn't show the normal color of pink a newborn should show. She remained in her arms, lifeless.<p>

Isabelle Gilbert stroked the child's cold, yet perfect face sending her prayers to any god she could call upon to bring her child back to her. Her perfect baby girl, who had never even uttered a cry as she made her way into the world that fateful night. But Isabelle wouldn't let the midwife take the child away from her, nor had her husband been able to persuade her to let go of the infant. Isabelle continued praying into the night for the God's to show mercy on her and make a miracle happen.

Her heavy eyes drifted as she stared into the newborn's face, memorizing every part of it. Burning it into her memory because she knew when morning came, they would take her away no matter what. But still she prayed, even as her exhausted eyes closed.

She didn't know how many hours had passed before her eyes snapped open to the feeling of her arms being empty. Panic rose in her chest as she looked down to see her daughter no longer in her arms.

"Elena," she whispered and searched the room frantically. The dim lighting still remaining from her burning candle cast a shadow over the figure that loomed a foot away from her bed. Her eyes froze on her baby held in the figures arm, cradled to a bare chest that seemed to glow in the almost dark room. "Who are you?" She asked sitting up in her bed straighter her eyes never leaving her baby.

"You called and I have come to answer." The voice filling the room sent chills down Isabelle's spin and she finally managed to rip her eyes away from the lifeless form to the face of the man standing in her room.

"Why are you holding my baby?" She whispered reaching her arms out as if to grab the child from him. The man looked up from the child's face to gaze upon the grieving mother who gasped when the ice blue eyes fixed upon hers.

"I heard you calling and I have come to answer." He repeated, and she chocked back a sob in her throat.

"Are you going to save my baby?" She asked the strange beautiful man standing in her room in the dead of night, holding her dead child.

"That remains to be seen the power resides in your hands." He said and Isabelle nodded her head quickly.

"Anything you want me to do and I will do it." She said her mind not in the right state of mind to make any deals, yet she did it anyway.

"We shall see," He said his blue eyes flickering back down to the tiny face he held in his arms. His fingers ran through the child's head full of chocolate brown hair and he shuddered as images raced through his brain. "She's perfect." He whispered and looked back to Isabelle who had watched the way he looked at her baby.

"Are you a god?" She asked her voice low and the man gently shook his head. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Salvatore." He said and she blinked her eyes in surprise at the name.

"That means savior,"

"I'm a different kind of savior Isabelle."

"Can you save my baby?" She asked and he nodded. "Then I don't care what kind of savior you are, I will do anything."

"Give anything?" He questioned and she nodded her head harshly.

"Yes please, tell me and it's yours."

"Your blood," He said and a piece of parchment falling out of air fell into her lap. A knife now next to her as well was picked up in a shaky hand. Her eyes looked over the writing that was etched into the parchment but the tears clouded her vision making it impossible to read in the dimly lite room. Without hesitation Isabelle pressed the knife into the palm of her hand and she hardly felt the pain as the blood poured from it. She squeezed and watched it drop on the piece of parchment on her lap and the words on the parchment glowed, flickering momentarily before it disappeared without so much of a trace of being there. Isabelle's open wound she had just sliced open was no longer there the only thing showing it had ever been was the still wet blood that was quickly drying on her hand.

She watched the raven black haired man bend his head slowly and press his lips to the infants head gently. He held them there for a long moment before pulling back and walking to the side of the bed next to Isabelle. She watched as when he stopped the blankets the infant was swaddled in twitched and she felt her heart skip a beat. When it happened again she put her head to her chest, a new set of tears now making their way to her eyes. That's when she heard it, the most amazing sound she had ever heard in her whole life. The tiny sound of a soft cry coming from the swaddled bundle in his arms.

"Oh," She said bursting into tears and her arms reached out for her daughter which the man readily passed to her. The once blue face with closed eyes now looked up at her with rosy pink cheeks. Isabelle prayed if she was dreaming for no one to ever wake her up. "Thank you, oh thank you." She sobbed grabbing the infants hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss every one of her little fingers.

"I will come for her on her sixteenth birthday," He said and even though Isabelle heard the words they didn't register in her head at that moment. And the next time she looked up from her precious baby's face there was no one in sight.


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I would like to warn everyone before they continue with this story, that this will not be your typical love story. So if your looking for a story where Damon and Elena fall in love and everything is pretty blue skies please don't read this story. There are going to be chapters that are going to be difficult for me to write and I'm the one who thought of the story plot line. It goes with what the title says A Deal With The Devil. Damon is not a good guy in this story, he is the devil. I want everyone to keep that in mind as they read it. If you like these types of story than please keep reading and enjoy! Leave me Reviews and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>It was always the same dream, the same dream she had since she was a little girl. She was standing alone in a field, the sun lite up the summer sky and the smell of wild flowers filled the air. She was safe, and she was happy, but that always changed. As she looked up from where she was standing she saw the man, whose blue eyes she could make out even from across the field. When she tried to call out to ask who he was, her voice couldn't be heard and they both remained frozen.<p>

And even though the man looked to be some sort of angel of the gods she could feel it in her bones that he wasn't. The connection she could feel tethering herself to the strange beautiful man, was a darkness she could feel slipping into her bones. Taunting her, teasing her, seducing her making her thoughts become irrational and crazed as she stared into his face.

But this dream she was having was different, everything having been the same except he was closer and he seemed to glide across the field to her. The fear tightened in her chest at the thought of having him near. And he was so close to her when he finally seemed to stop moving. She could make out every feature, on his what seemed to be perfect face.

Then just like that he was gone, and Elena was left alone standing in the field. The once bright beautiful flowers around her were wilted, and dead, the grass stained with brown streaking through the green. Which once was a vibrant, beautiful place Elena felt safe in was now a dying beauty that made her feel sad and scared and the desperate need to wake up. But she never did.

* * *

><p>Isabelle watched her daughter sleep, her face looking troubled as she tossed her head to the side. But troubled though she looked, Isabelle could not help but admire the beauty of her daughters face. In the almost sixteen years since that fateful night she had come to known the joys and sorrows of what it was to be her mother. She had felt the heartbreak of impending doom as one night of the year a visitor came to pay a visit to her daughter. The black hair man with startlingly blue eyes gazed down year after year at the child's life he had saved.<p>

Each year that passed the more beautiful she had grown. The hard years that had passed through over her family hadn't hardened her innocent face. The god's leaving her untouched for Isabelle's betrayal to them. So she took her suffering in without so much as one curse to them, because they spared her.

But he didn't.

The blue eyed man, who came once a year would also come to visit Isabelle reminding her of their deal. That although he had given Isabelle Elena's life, she would soon belong to him, the man who had once ruled the earth cast down to the hell's below. The man everyone feared, was who she had come to find out he was. Different names, and different myths but it came from the one man who was to possess her daughters' soul in two nights.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her only child toss in her clearly restless dream. She didn't know how she was going to give her up. And she also knew she had no choice.

Isabelle returned to her room that night, after she had watched her daughter become one day older. One day closer to being ripped away from her all over again. And as she entered her room that night, she didn't even jump as she saw the man standing by her vanity table looking at her with those intense eyes.

They stood in silence a few minutes testing each other's silence. Her hands trembled as she set her knitting down on her bedside table. She was used to him coming, he had been for almost sixteen years. The first couple years, Isabelle had fought with him, asked him to let her trade anything. He could take anything else but he never stayed long enough to hear her pleas and cries for mercy from him. Eventually she stopped, a stone forming around her aching heart when he came to her to remind her that her daughter belonged to him.

"What do you want?" She finally asked clearing her throat and finding the last of her backbone she still had.

"I've come to take Elena," He said and she almost fell to her knees the words slapping her so hard. She grasped onto her bed pole for support and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"No," her words ached in her chest and she decided just one more time she would beg him. Beg him to take anything else. "Please, please don't take my baby away from me."

"She is no longer a baby," He said his voice cold. There was no remorse, no sympathy hidden behind his words.

"I won't let you take her." She said and tried to calm her shaky legs to run to Elena's room.

"Good-bye Isabelle." He said and vanished before her eyes. Isabelle hurried out of her door and down to Elena's bedroom. Her heart pounded as she stopped her hand rested on the door handle. Isabelle had to force herself to open the door already knowing what to expect. The bed was empty, where just moments before her beautiful daughter had been sleeping.

A low sob escaped her throat as she sank slowly into the chair next to the bed, where she would remain with a broken heart until her daughter returned.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up, her hand going up to rub the sleep from her eyes and immediately felt the difference of her bed. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see where she was sleeping and didn't recognize the round swan bed she was now laying on. The softness reminding her of a soft cloud, you could melt into and never want to get out. Elena's eyes looked quickly around the room, and felt fear grip her chest as she didn't recognize any of her surroundings.<p>

"Hello," She heard a man's voice say and she yelped in fear before resting her eyes on… The man from her dreams. Relaxation spread through Elena's body as his blue eyes captured her brown ones. His face up close look remotely sculpted to perfection.

"This is different." She said and the man tilted his head.

"What is different?"

"I've never dreamt of you like this before." She said and the man simply shrugged his shoulders. The presence he left in the room with her almost felt suffocating to Elena. Everything about him screamed danger, but he was the most alluring thing she had ever laid eyes on. She held her breath as he marched his way quickly over to the bed and peered more closely into Elena's face. The Blue eyes leaving hers and slowly looking over every inch of her. "Wh-who are you?" She asked and felt herself shaking the fear from moments earlier returning quickly.

"You are so much more beautiful than I could have ever expected." He said his eyes returning back to hers and the relaxation came back pushing away some of the fear.

"Am I dreaming?" Elena asked and pushed herself up bringing her face dangerously close to his before she pushed backwards to get some distance.

"No," he said his hand reached out as if to touch her and she cringed away.

"Who are you?" She asked again. Everything in her told her to run and cry for help, but common sense told her there would be no use. The thoughts of what he could do to her if she did is what made her stay relatively calm.

"You can call me Damon," he said and his hand captured her bottom jaw roughly making Elena cry out slightly. "Are you ready for me to tell you a story Elena?" She didn't answer but he did release her jaw, making her bring her hand to touch the sore spots he had left behind.

"Almost sixteen years ago I heard the cries and useless prayers of young mothers. Three mothers had given birth, and three mothers were left without the children they had carried in their womb throughout the three seasons. Stillborn was the fate of all three little girls that had come into the world that night. Each one of the mothers prayed over their dead child, asking the gods to spare their child's life. But do you think they were listening Elena? Do you think they even felt an ounce of sympathy?" He asked and Elena's still choose not to respond. "But I heard their prayers and especially your mother."

"My mother?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes Elena your mother, and as I looked in on you and your mother something seemed to click in my mind. A prophecy I had heard so long ago, that I had begun to think it was not true. But as I looked down on you and your mother's arms, and I reached out to touch you I saw the glimpse into your future and I knew you were the one. The one I had been told of so long ago that I had stopped looking, and just like that you were presented to me. So I gave your mother the option of me giving your life in return-"

"In return for what?" She asked and his hand reached out to stroke her face making Elena's skin erupt in chills.

"Well for you," A sob tore through Elena's throat and she turned her face away from the blue eyed demon before her.

"Who are you?" She managed to gasp out in between her sobs.

"Everyone knows me, though I go by different names in so many different parts of the world. I'm the one they warn you about, the one who you pray to the gods to keep your soul safe from. But you my dear sweet innocent Elena, were raised to know me by one name and one name only." She forced her eyes to travel back to his, his eyes showing no remorse at her tears. In fact he seemed rather amused by it all.

"And that is?" She asked her voice now more under control and steady.

"Well I'm the devil my dear."


End file.
